walking_deadroad_to_survivalfandomcom-20200214-history
Kenny
Info *Contains spoilers for Season 1 and Season 2 of The Walking Dead Game by Telltale* Kenny, sometimes nicknamed Ken, is a main character and a survivor of the outbreak in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead. Kenny acted as the de-facto co-leader of Lee Everett's group, alongside Lilly. While he is known for taking action and showing initiative, his short temper and failure to think things through often get the better of him. However Kenny is also shown to be kind and selfless as he has been willing to give his life to save someone else's, but can be emotionally unstable towards those who do him wrong, yet he is aware of this and has admitted to be frightened by it. Kenny is generally a likable and caring man, but often lets his short temper take over. This flaw allows him to get carried away, and act before thinking. For example, when the truck headed to Howe's Hardware, he cuts his bindings off and plans to punch Troy, Carver and Tavia and take their guns instead of waiting and thinking of a plan, which was the more sensible thing to do. Kenny is also known to be very emotionally involved with the events in the story. He is loyal to those who treat him well, but unforgiving to those who don't. He has proven to be a rather tough survivor of the apocalypse being able to handle himself in most situations. Most of the group respects him for this. He also possesses fairly good leadership qualities, having been a captain of a commercial fishing ship. He is willing to take risks for those he cares about, but is also willing to let those who wrong him suffer for it, shown when he hesitates to come to Lee's aid under the door (Determinant)''and when he brutally kills Carver for what he did to him and the group. Additionally Kenny is often known to be irrational. Specifically when it came to Duck being bitten, where he would insist that he "was fine" and that they should just pay attention to the road. This is also hypocritical, because when Larry has a heart attack in the meat locker of the St. John's Dairy Farm, he insists on crushing his head, as he may reanimate as a walker, even though he may not have been dead to begin with. More info at: http://walkingdead.wikia.com/wiki/Kenny_(Video_Game) Kenny 5★ "Telltale Special Edition" Leader Skill All Ranged Teammates Get +36 Crit. Specialist Skill Does not have one. Adrenaline Rush '''Hurt and Heal:' Deal 450% damage to one enemy. All teammates regain 40% of their max HP. Stats Kenny 5★ "Around Every Corner" Leader Skill Does not have one. Specialist Skill '''Collateral Damage: '''When this character performs a Critical Attack on an enemy, they will deal splash damage to up to two adjacent enemies. Adrenaline Rush '''Group Smash: '''Deal 275% Damage to one enemy and all enemies adjacent to it. All teammates get +30% Attack for 2 turns. Stats Kenny 5★ "Ties That Bind" Leader Skill All teammates get +45% Attack against Melee characters. Specialist Skill Does not have one. Adrenaline Rush '''Confusing Fire: '''Deal 500% Damage and Confuse for 2 turns to one enemy. One teammate gains +40% AP. Stats Gallery Category:Telltale Games Crossover Category:Tough Category:Characters Category:Epic Characters Category:Strong Category:Rebel Category:Around Every Corner Category:Alert Category:Ties That Bind Category:Hunter Category:Leader Skill Category:Specialist Skill Category:Critical